EARTH 101
by Daferge
Summary: Slight revision... Class is in session, Professor Washu is in charge, a pop quiz will follow...


**Earth 101...**

Author: Daferge

The characters in this story and the events of all the Tenchi Muyo shows are property of AIC and Pioneer. I have neither created them, nor do I own them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**( A small hill overlooking a valley )**

On a ridge off to the right, behind a wooden pole fence, stands a line of metal tubes on wooden frames and spoked wooden wheels...

One by one the tubes spits out flames and smoke...

Figures stand around the tubes and move about each device after it spits...

Within a short time, the tubes are once again ready...

Once again the tubes spit out flames and smoke, one by one...

A very impressive fire works display...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

In the valley below, hangs a low fog, mixed with smoke...

There are flashes and puffs in the air, even eruptions of earth into the air...

Small figures can be seen moving around, ever so slowly...

But there's a strange silence in the air...

There should be noise, but there's nothing...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the fog lifts in places, one can make out the ground...

Or what should be the ground...

For among what was left of wheat, lays a field of bodies...

Some moving, most of them still...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Groups of figures formed lines, others were scattered across the field...

There a look of determined and there is an air of confidence...

But, one thing there is not , is an air of fear...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

A gentleman in very bright formal robes stands watching what is happening before him, his eyes are taking in every thing, he misses nothing...

His only outward sign of emotion was his hand slowly stroking his beard...

In all his life, he'd never seen any thing like this and he hopes he never will again...

Two very elegant ladies, also in bright robes stand on ether side and slightly behind him...

The one with long dark hair silently looks on, no out ward emotions showing...

There was a saying about a picture being worth a thousand words, what they were seeing was in the Billions of words atleast, she would not show her emotions...

The other with light blue hair had her hand, with a cloth, held to her lips...

There was a very deep sadness in her eyes...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu Hakubi stepped up next to the Royal family of Jurai...

She had a very good reason for this and the time had come...

" **What you see before you is a wheat field, just outside the small town of Gettysburg, in the state of Pennsylvania, in the Nation of America or United States of America to be percise...** "

No one looked at her, all eyes were still on that was happening before them...

" **At the moment they find themselves any thing, but United...** "

Azusa looked at her for a second, then back at the field...

" **There is a disagreement between a number of the states and the government in charge... Therefore over a dozen states broke away, to formed their own government and country...** "

Azusa started to say something but Washu held up her hand...

" **Questions later... As I was saying, the states have dissolved their union with the main government and are attempting to form their own... As a lot of people have discovered through history, self-rule isn't that easy... There are many reasons against them, but they are determined...** "

Azusa nodded his head, Jurai wasn't without it's own wayward worlds...

" **The REBEL forces, and they were proud of that name, are making a raid deep into the UNION territory, in the attempt to create a situation that will force the main Government to leave them alone... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

" **On July 1st 1863, the two main armies of each side have made contact, more by accident than any thing, here and for three days there has been some of the bloodiest fighting of the entire conflict...** "

All three were looking at Washu...

" **Over the course of those three days, more than 150,000 men will be involved in the conflict for this land, each man for their own reason...** "

Azusa had heard of battles long ago where **huge**numbers of men had been involved, but even before the creation of the great treeships, they hadn't number a tenth of this one...

Washu smiled as she saw Azusa's eye brow go up...

" **After the three days, the REBEL troops will withdrew back into their own territory... The battle itself will then be considered their HIGH WATER MARK and from then on it was only a matter of time before the rebelling states were forced back into the union... It took two more years...** "

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Azusa looked at Washu and gave her a hard glare...

" **Is there a reason you have brought us to see this halo-reconstruction of that Battle from several hundred years ago?...** "

No sooner were the words out of his mouth, than Washu gave him a look that sent chills down his spine...

She smiled...

" **This isn't a HALO any thing... We are standing within a bubble of sub-space that has been time-warped also... What you are seeing IS July 3rd 1863, you ARE watching as almost 50,000 men are being killed or injured...** "

Washu smiled as all three's mouths fell open...

" **Yes... Only 40 of the planets within the empire have 50,000 or more people on them... And yes, you are watching them die even as we speak... **"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Azusa turned his head to look at Washu...

" **Did you have a reason for us seeing this?... Do you have some reason to consider earthlings a threat to the empire?...** "

It was the Emperor of Jurai asking...

Washu continued to smile...

" **If you get them mad, I'd watch out... But no... I thought you should see a bit of the history of this world... It is after all, Juraian Colony world 0315... A world that was colonized by people from Jurai over 15,000 years ago... They are in fact, from an earlier, stronger time of the Juraian Empire... They've lived and survived without treeships or the other high tech that has helped the rest of the Empire for all these years... Without your body enhancement you might have trouble in a one-on-one with one of them... In fact, in other parts of the world, at different times, similar large scale battles were fought... These are truly a very remarkable people... **"

It was something Azusa hadn't considered...

His son Yashu, was considered by many as being only **half** Juraian because of where his mother had been born ( Juraian Colony world 0315** ) **and that Tenchi was only a quarter, **BUT** if the people of Earth were **Juraian**, then shouldn't Yashu be considered as pure Juraian...

Tenchi too...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Washu saw the look in Azusa's eye's, she didn't have to read his mind...

A smile came to the first Queen of Jurai's face, as she saw where this was going...

Even Misaki, the second Queen was happy, she just wasn't quite sure why...

Standing behind the Royals was the image of Tsunami, she had a big smile on her face, she knew that all the girls would be very happy...

Well...

All the girls, but maybe Ryoko...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**This was inspired by:**

**The 1996 song GETTYSBURY by the Brandos...**

On a cold October's day  
The battlefield at Gettysburg  
On a plaque I read my name  
The wheels of time begin to turn  
I see the years stripped away  
I see their lines blue and gray

Chorus:

Down in Gettysburg  
Saw them fall  
Bloody Gettysburg  
Took them all  
Waited for the word  
Never came  
Retreat from Gettysburg

****

I've seen a lot of wicked things  
Heard a lot of people cry  
I know it couldn't touch the pain  
Of seeing 50,000 die  
I saw the sun fall away  
The moon shone white on their graves

Chorus

**Down in Gettysburg  
Saw them fall  
Bloody Gettysburg  
Took them all  
Waited for the word  
Never came  
Retreat from Gettysburg**

****

Billy Yank said good-bye  
Mother's son left to die  
Dixieland look away  
Mother's son died today

Papa fought a bloody war  
His father in the one before  
Walking through the haunted field  
I knew we couldn't give no more  
I saw the years stripped away  
I watched men die blue and gray

Chorus  
Down in Gettysburg  
Saw them fall  
Bloody Gettysburg  
Took them all  
Waited for the word  
Never came  
Retreat from Gettysburg


End file.
